


ep01

by Yoyoung



Category: Tatewaki Rintarou - Fandom, Tsukushi Mone, マジきゅんっ! ルネッサンス
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	ep01

土筆他同了澟太郎他去了房間，因此土筆他就被了澟太郎他抱起來過去床上的，也令到了筆他驚訝的，之後土筆他就：不可以的，因為是我的第一次內所以不可以的，好嗎？土筆他這樣講，就令到了澟太郎他也不自覺地心动，就開始同了土筆他：可以才奇，之後就把了土筆他的衣服除了的同時，就把了土筆他吻了的，之後同了土筆他：好可愛，就好快把了土筆他的身體抱緊，就開始把了土筆他全身吻咬，又舔起，就舔吻着令到了土筆他的身體就有不少顫抖了的，之後澟太郎他就看到了土筆他這樣的，就同了他：真的是又拒又迎的，真的十分之可愛，就把了土筆他的乳頭舔含咬，並用了手撫摸了另一顆乳頭，就把了乳頭撫摸的時候，土筆他也不停叫着的，也叫得十分之大声的，之後澟太郎他就把了土筆他的全身撫摸了一次，就令到了土筆他的身體也不停顫抖，所以也令到了土筆他開心的，之後土筆他就好好快伸手向了澟太郎他講：可以舔了下面的，之後土筆他好開心地希望澟太郎他可以含舔了他的小穴，所以澟太郎他也十分之好開心地見到土筆他的样子是這么開心可愛的，之後澟太郎他就十分之好好地舔吻含了下面的小穴的，也舔含的，真的令到了土筆他也有一些高潮的感覺的，都在了做完的最後的那時候，就舔完小穴的，也撫摸完了土筆他的乳頭，之後就好開心地高潮，而土筆他就抱了澟太郎他講：好開心的，因為我可以和了你做，感覺到了十分之好開心的，澟太郎他就講：那就好的，就十分之好開心睡覺的，(兩人相拥)


End file.
